


Feel the breeze

by lilnctzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, M/M, Masturbation, Nudism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism, its kinda both idk, not really - Freeform, rosebudding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnctzen/pseuds/lilnctzen
Summary: Donghyck wasn't really planning on making friends with them or anything, but Johnny Suh is doing the most to change his mind.OrThe Suhs move next door to Donghyuck, the catch is that they are nudists.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 66





	Feel the breeze

**Author's Note:**

> ~My first smut~ 🙈🙉🙊
> 
> I was watching the window segment of 127's weekly idol ep (kick it era) and Johnny's just hit different; my inner hard stan could not be contained. 🥵✋
> 
> Also, it's not really beta read because I'm too lazy 😗✌
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes 😭🙏

Loser 😐

👀👀👀

What-

Some people moving next door today- 👁👄👁

Oh- 👀👀👀

Why should I care?

Dad, mom, two really good looking sons 😗💅

And before you say anything, ik you have a bf.

THIS IS ABOUT ME!

😳 damn, ok

Omw

🤠🤠🤠

☆☆☆

  
Staring outside his window, Donghyuck stands behind his curtains so as to not be seen. Outside, the sky is clear, the air is warm, and the ground is green. Right next to the side of his house, where his room is, is the house that’s been vacant ever since he could remember. All throughout his childhood, the empty room with the huge windows had given him nightmares, it was scary how empty it looked, it had no curtains to cover the windows and there was nothing in it: it was completely empty and it used to bring little Donghyuck to tears. 

  
Donghyuck continued staring at his new neighbors carrying big boxes inside, the biggest one carried some boxes labeled 'Johnny' to the empty room right across from his windows. He’s objectively hot as fuck with his biceps flexed, his six-pack showing against the sweaty fabric of his tank top, his Bermuda shorts not really leaving much to the imagination, and his big built, body towering over everybody else. 

  
He kept staring as the man carried boxes in and out until he noticed Jaemin’s car pulling over his driveway. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and ran down the stairs, his parents were still at work. He opened the door when Jaemin was just about to knock. 

  
“What the fuck, Renjun? This was supposed to be a girls’ night.” He glared at Jaemin while pulling on Renjun’s arm. 

  
“You know I don’t have a car, plus Nana was already at my house.” They walked in and went right to Donghyuck’s room. They all sat on the floor, Jaemin rested his back on the bed and pulled out his phone, Renjun rested his head on his thighs and Donghyuck sat in front of the couple. 

  
“Did you catch a glimpse?” 

  
“Yeah...They’re really not bad at all…”

  
“Yeah, I know.”

  
“Is that all?” Donghyuck shrugs and Jaemin lightly pushes Renjun off him and stands up. 

  
“I’m going to go, tell me when y’all are done, I’ll pick you up.” He says looking blowing a kiss to Renjun as he leaves. 

  
“Oh- ok,” Renjun says indifferently. 

  
“So...The taller one, I’m pretty sure his name is Johnny, his room is the creepy room,” Donghyuck whispers to Renjun as he pulls him up with him. They walk over to the window, hidden by the curtains. 

  
Outside, the moving truck is already gone and only one box remains on their driveway. Right as they start staring, a half-naked Johnny comes out of the house. He’s sweaty and tan, the summer sun and heat making his skin look deliciously smooth, his abs looking extremely defined; It’s enough to make both the boys gasp. He picks the box up, flexing his muscles some more; the boys look at each others’ shocked faces and burst out laughing. 

  
“Want to watch a movie?” 

  
“Yeah, the Matrix trilogy is on there.”

  
“Again!?!” Renjun nods as he hops on the bed and opens Donghyuck’s laptop conveniently placed on the pillows. 

  
“Fine.” Donghyuck sighs, opening the curtains but as he opens them Johnny walks into his room. He hides behind the curtains as he continues staring. Johnny sits on the floor breathing heavily, he assumes it’s to catch his breath. And just as Donghyuck was about to turn back because of Renjun’s yelling, Johnny’s brother walks in completely naked. Weirdly enough, Johnny doesn’t seem bothered by it at all. In fact, he stands and takes the rest of his clothes off. 

  
“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!?” Donghyuck whisper yells at Renjun, who is slightly alarmed and walks over quickly. 

  
“What?! OH-” The brothers sit on the bed, pull out their phones, and just sit there, talking; Johnny reaches into his backpack and pulls out a small speaker, puts his music on, and goes back to vibing; all the while, Renjun and Donghyuck can’t seem to close their mouths. And just when they think they’ve seen it all, their mother walks in with sandwiches and water, with her sagging boobs and bush uncovered; she leaves immediately after handing them the food. 

  
The boys continue staring at the brothers as they vibe to the music and eat in their birthday suits. 

  
After a while, they look at each other and just laugh. They walk back to the bed.

  
“So, um...the matrix, huh?” Renjun says laughing really hard. 

  
“Maybe you should call Nana, I kind of need you to leave-” Donghyuck responds, feeling his dick softening but the fact that he was hard, to begin with, was extremely embarrassing. Renjun looks down at his crotch and laughs at his erection. Donghyuck playfully punches him and pulls him out the door as he just laughs and takes it. 

  
☆☆☆

  
Months had passed since the day the Suhs moved next door. Johnny and Mark are step-brothers but their parents have been married since Mark was 2 years old so they were raised together and are very close, like real brothers. Donghyuck’s cousin, Jeno, befriended Mark, now he’s invited to all their hangouts; Johnny is in college so he doesn’t hang out with high school kids. 

  
About their nudist tendencies, Mark never talked about it, but they still get completely naked when they’re home; which means that, yes, Donghyuck, sees Johnny naked every day because, for some reason, they haven’t bought curtains. To be fair, Donghyuck does not have to see it, he could simply close his curtains but 1. He doesn’t like turning lights on while the sun is still out and 2. He likes the view. 

  
So on this one hot, sunny summer day, he laid on his bed while watching random youtube videos, until he heard his phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID but it was an unknown number, he answers the call despite his parents’ instructions not to. 

  
“Hello,” He says into the phone as he looks up at his window, and standing there with his phone to his ear is Johnny, once again, naked. He smiles and whispers, “Hi, Donghyuck.”

  
He stands up and walks over to the window, as he laughs amusedly. “Why are you not covering yourself up?”

  
He laughs deeply, sending him Debby Ryan smirks. “Same reason you’re wearing those tight shorts-” he bites his lips, Donghyuck blushes slightly, “And what is it? The reason, I mean.”

  
“Your ass just looks amazing in them,” He reaches down to his dick, grabbing it by the base and stroking it lazily, “Why don’t you turn around and show me that cake?”  
Donghyuck bursts out laughing, “Are you trying to turn me on cause it’s not working,” He turns around slowly, nonetheless, arching his back so that his butt looks bigger, “That dirty talk needs some work.” He bends down a little as he looks back at Johnny, who’s still stroking his dick lazily, he can hear his sighs and low groans, he can see his eyes drooping and his lips red in between his teeth. Seeing him in that state makes him so horny, once he tears his eyes away from him he looks down and sees his little tent. 

  
“You’re horny too, huh? Daddy’s got you all hot and bothered,” Donghyuck laughs at Johnny, wanting to clown him for referring to himself as daddy and in the 3rd person, he doesn’t though, he just jokingly plays along by nodding and turning around putting his index finger on his lips and making puppy eyes at him. “Don’t be shy, baby, touch yourself” 

  
First, he takes his shirt off, he’s not buff like Johnny or skinny, in fact, he has the cutest little tummy and he’s very satisfied with his body. He looks up at Johnny who smiles approvingly, he reaches over to his nightstand where he keeps his lube and toys, takes his bottle of lube out and puts it on the window sill. He then turns around, ass facing Johnny, and pulls his shorts down slowly. Johnny whistles as he’s halfway through, he looks back and smirks, knowing exactly what he’s doing—you see, earlier that day, he’d stuck a nice pretty butt plug up his ass for training. He takes the shorts off completely, his small dick completely hard and twitching. 

  
“Shit, baby, you’re nasty,” Johnny says in a breathy high-pitched voice, biting his lips and speeding up.

  
“I know.” Donghyuck chuckles as he reaches for the plug and tries pulling it out. He’s been clenching on it for a while but his hole is still so tight he starts pushing as he pulls. He whimpers as it starts coming out, the girthier part getting caught at his entrance. 

  
“God, I wish I was there to help you,” Johnny whispers under his breath, he groans as he picks his pace up. Donghyuck finally pulls it out with a loud “FUCK”. He inserts three fingers inside after lubing them up and fingers himself, fingers pulling out completely before going back in over and over, his other hand pulling at one of his cheeks for Johnny to see. 

  
“Fuck, you have the prettiest hole, I wish I could eat you out right now.” Johnny’s hand is pumping his dick as fast as it can. “I’m so close, baby, keep going,”   
Donghyuck doesn’t have to be told to do so as he goes on at a faster pace, adding a fourth finger. Johnny groans and becomes more vocal, he then sticks his fingers in his anus and pushes it out, as if they were rosebudding. 

  
Johnny’s jaw hangs open as he can’t believe what he’s seeing, “That’s what you’re into? I’d you out so good, baby, you look so juicy and delicious.” He pumps the fastest he has and cums hard; his sperm shooting all over his hand, falling on the floor, some even reaching the window. 

  
Donghyuck turns around to face him once again, smirking, seemingly satisfied with having such a great effect on Johnny, even though he hasn’t reached pleasure for himself. He picks his phone up and stares at Johnny’s heavy breathing and at how he glows from the thin sheen of sweat coating his body, his dick still semi-hard, slowly deflating.   
Johnny smiles, “Thank you.” 

  
Donghyuck smirks “Come over tomorrow, do all the things you said you’d do.” He doesn’t wait for an answer, hangs up, and closes his curtains.

  
Johnny just laughs and retreats into his bedroom to lie on his bed and, hopefully, fall asleep.

☆☆☆

What Johnny and Donghyuck didn’t know, was that Mark was watching from his bedroom window, which is quite close to Johnny’s and had a good enough view of Donghyuck’s antics. He’d been watching with his eyes wide open, a sock inside his mouth to keep him from being loud—reducing him to silent whimpers and groans— as he masturbated along with the other two. He’d come before Johnny, as the virgin that he is. And maybe, just maybe, he wishes they open the curtains tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it~ 🤭😈
> 
> Stream Turn Back Time 😤🔪


End file.
